


Доскучаться до чудес

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, special thanks to the Maximoff twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда ты – самая быстрая леди в Орегоне, а твой брат управляет реальностью, иногда стоит притормозить и задуматься.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доскучаться до чудес

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ - 2015

Как самый быстрый человек в Орегоне – за весь мир она пока не могла отвечать, мало ли – Мэйбл обладала некоторыми привилегиями. Ей никогда не выписывали штраф за превышение скорости: даже если она срывала по неосторожности крыши с полицейских машин (что и было-то всего раз! Ну, может, два). Вторую и третью порцию завтраков ей продавали с неплохой скидкой – и ни один ресторан не страдал, потому что Мэйбл всегда собирала небольшую толпу, жаждущую увидеть чудо-метаболизм в действии. А ещё у неё был брат, который владел настоящей магией. И её не волновало, что умные ребята называли это «манипуляцией вероятностями». Когда ты можешь превратить воду в вино без взрывов и потери энергии, это настоящее волшебство. А если ты из воды и запрещённую в нескольких штатах газировку одним мановением пальца творишь – то ты сам настоящее чудо.  
Другое дело, когда со скуки ты начинаешь кое-что менять.  
Однажды утром Мэйбл проснулась в городе, в котором на самом деле жили гномы. Они гонялись за белками, воровали пироги и пытались отыскать себе королеву, словно были каким-то ульем. Собирая их в мешок и отправляя в лесную чащу, она задумалась: а не были ли они здесь всегда? Маленькие вредоносные паразиты, ждущие идеального времени для нападения. Город рад был избавиться от мелких воришек, а Диппер… тот был рад увидеть маленькое чудо, к которому не имел никакого отношения. Не имел ведь?  
После гномов из пещер выползли птеродактили. Самые настоящие, с кожистыми крыльями и рудиментарными перьями. Диппер всегда говорил, что они должны были быть у древних ящеров. Стоило видеть его глаза, когда его прогнозы получили подтверждение.  
Вместе они загнали крылатых бестий обратно в янтарь. Вместе победили мультимедведя.  
Сложно сказать, когда именно Мэйбл начала задумываться по-настоящему. Когда брат перестал жаловаться на скуку? Когда из озера вылез чёртов дракон, и Диппер тут же загорелся идеей его объездить?  
Он ведь был ни при чём. Реальность сама трещала по швам. Никто не расшатывал её. Никто не срывал заплаты с ткани Мироздания. Ни у кого не было такой силы – не только в городе, но и во всём Орегоне. Так ведь?  
А потом появилась Венди. Высокая, рыжеволосая, такая… крутая. Словно вышла прямиком из кое-чьих фантазий.  
И тогда Мэйбл решилась.  
Она была последней, кто сказал бы такое в любое другое время… но люди могли пострадать. Это не глинтвейн и не маленькая тучка в засушливую погоду. Это городок, который может не оправиться, и чужие судьбы, направленные куда-то в сторону.  
\- Диппер, ты должен прекратить.

И городок снова сделался сонным. Монстры ушли туда, откуда появились – в подростковые сны и, может быть, парочку энциклопедий. Венди долго пыталась понять, зачем приехала в какой-то там Грэвити Фоллз чуть ли не на самый край света. Люди прекратили закрывать глаза на чудеса. Диппер клятвенно обещал, что никогда больше не изменит ни один из тех узоров, которые он видел на пространственном одеяле Вселенной. Клятва была самой страшной – на крови, родимом пятне и под честное слово для сестры.

И когда в Нью-Йорке вдруг разверзлись небеса, Мэйбл решила, что близнецам Пайнс пора переехать.  
Всё-таки, тем, кто управляет реальностью, ни за что нельзя скучать.


End file.
